mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia Nanami
Luchia Nanami ( Nanami Luchia) is the main protagonist of the series Mermaid Melody!. Profile *'Name: '''Luchia Nanami (In Japanese Lucia Nanami) *'Race: Mermai *'Age: ' 13 - 14 *'Birthday: '''july *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Pink Pearl *'Blood Type: O *'Height: '''156 cm *'Weight:' Unknown History Luchia is the princess of the north Pacific. She is the Pink Mermaid Princess. Luchia rescued a small boy when he fell off board. In an attempt to save his life, she gave her pearl to him... and the boy survived. Six years later, Luchia must now go to the human world in search of her pearl. Without that pearl, she can't be an adult princess. When '''Kaito' is attacked by sea monsters, he give her pearl back, and then save Luchia's life. Luchia has fallen in love with Kaito, though Kaito loves Luchia's mermaid form. Appearence Luchia has light brown hair in her Human Form and in her Mermaid Form she has Blonde (yellow) hair. In Luchia's Human Form She has Brown Eyes but in her Mermaid form She has Blue Eyes. She Usually wears a Pink Necklace on her which looks like a Pink Shell and also has a Pink pearl Inside it. Forms and Aspects A mermaid, Lucia has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Human Form Lucia’s mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes on surface while she has long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. She mostly seen wearing a pink and red sailorfuku style uniform. Mermaid Form Lucia’s mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Lucia's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails. The ends of her hair are curled. There are also glittering pearls strewn and petaled flowers throughout her hair. She has lacy and fancy gloves on, and her dress has three bows and three layers, all centered in the front. Lucia appeared two more times in this form, in chapter 14 and chapter 19 of the manga with minor differences, such as adding a choker of laces and changing the petal flowers into roses. Idol Form When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses and uses her voice as an offense. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirts, lacy pink gloves, and lacy pink boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28. The trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on her back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a watch, and more fluffs alongside the top of her dress. Luchia and Hanon have the same dress but Hanon has a strapless one and in light blue color. Luchia’s second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Luchia needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream,' and 'Koi wa nan darou.' She ends attack songs with the phrase 'Love Shower Pitch' in both the anime and manga followed by 'Encore wa ika ga?' Transformation Actress Luchia is voiced by Asumi Nakata. See Also *Hanon Houshou *Kaito Domoto